


Just Breathe

by obsessivemuch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Songfic, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge fic that takes place in a Season 4 AU. Pretty fluffy story with minimal angst - Buffy and Riley are happy; Xander and Willow find a way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isn't that the Way that Love's Supposed to Be?

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Fanfiction.net on 03/10/03
> 
> Timeline: Mid-season 4
> 
> Dedication: All of the people who give me feedback because you are the people who make my days happy and bright. My roommate and the girl who puts up with my Buffy fetish and my obsession with Xander/Willow and Buffy/Riley - Lissa, tanx pal! Julie, who I've enjoyed getting hooked on Buffy again. Yih, my silent friend who reads my stuff and doesn't tell me until later that she enjoyed my fanfics.
> 
> Author's Note: Written in 2000
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" characters and certain events/lines occurring on the show belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, Fox, etc. The song "Please Remember Me" belongs to Tim McGraw. "Breathe" belongs to Faith Hill. The song, "One Boy, One Girl" belongs to Collin Raye. The song, "My Best Friend", belongs to Tim McGraw while the poem "What is a Soul Mate?" belongs to Emily Matthews.
> 
> Challenge Requirements: Spike, someone oversleeping, a cup of coffee, a missing disk and 3 or more: A mention of the hamster dance song, Anything Star Wars related (Kudos for anything Sithly), this line: "Spandex is a right - not a privilege," (Hackers), a mention of either "All My Children," "The Young &amp; the Restless," or "Dallas", a lollipop, a phone book, and a few lyrics from a song of your choice.

The strong, sweet-smelling night air drifted through the large apartment as Buffy, a blond college freshman, let herself into her ex-Watcher's abode. "Giles, I'm here," she called loudly and plopped herself down on his sofa. Waiting impatiently, she stared around and finally saw the note he had left her.

"Buffy, I've gone away for a couple of days so I need you to take care of Spike for me. You know the drill. Keep an eye on him and feed him for me. Maybe you could even take him on patrol with you. Giles," Buffy finished the note and sighed. Great, so now she had to baby-sit as well as patrol and do schoolwork. Cocking her head, she could hear a faint snore coming from the guest bedroom. Smiling slyly to herself, she went into the kitchen and filled the squirt bottle that Giles had under the sink with water. I might as well make this fun, the Slayer thought, giggling cheerfully. Moving silently into the bedroom, she peered into the darkness and made out the impotent vampire's body curled into a fetal position. Aiming very carefully, she sent a spray of water over his face and laughed out loud when he came up looking like a bedraggled cat.

"Bloody hell, Slayer. Why did you wake me up from my dream? I was having the most wonderful fantasy about Kendall Hart," the blond vampire glared at his nemesis as he wiped the water from his face. "What time is it anyway?"

"Time to go patrolling, vampire. Giles left me in charge of you and I figured we could just stop by the butcher's during patrol," she responded playfully. Their relationship had settled into a routine of general taunting and honesty. They could stand being in each other's presence for long periods of time, which had improved their relations immensely since those first weeks after his arrival. Leaving the room, she called out, "Black coffee, right?"

"Yeah," he answered as he admired her lithe body from behind. She would kick his ass if she ever knew that he had a yen for Slayers and she was no exception to that rule. Picking up his black duster, he followed her dutifully into the kitchen. "What would Riley say if he knew that you are quite the Martha Stewart?" he asked, mocking her kitchen skills.

"Well, if he ever finds out, I will have one less vampire to guard over," she responded in kind. Handing him the cup of coffee, she scrunched up her nose and asked, "Kendall Hart? From 'All My Children'? Why?"

He laughed at her puzzled face and said, "My God, have you seen her? She's bloody gorgeous and she's evil. You kind of look like her, too," he finished leeringly and ducked her swat at his arm.

"Except for the fact that I am not even in her realm of bitchiness. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you, why soap operas?" Buffy queried as he downed the coffee in his cup. A few months ago, he had mentioned 'Passions' while he banged on the bathtub to be released from his handcuffs. Giles had told her that Spike just sat in front of the TV and watched soap operas all day like a perfect lamb.

"What else is there to do during the day? Besides, I've been obsessed about them ever since 'Dallas' had the Who Shot JR? question. I used to watch five or six soaps, but now I've got it narrowed down to 'Passions', 'All My Children', and 'The Young and the Restless'," he commented reflectively.

I guess it's just another piece of the puzzle that is Spike, Buffy idly thought as they prepared to leave for patrolling. She had to take Spike to the butcher's and bring him back to Giles' before midnight when she was supposed to meet Riley. Neither Spike nor Riley liked each other because of their respective roles as a vampire and a demon hunter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Sunnydale, an argument was beginning to escalate into a major fight. The couple in the basement had been dating for a few months and fought often, but tonight's fight had a different ring to it. The brunette was talking loudly, "I don't understand why you have to go see her tonight right this moment. The little witch is probably quite content without you being in the way. You know, to them, you're a loser who hangs around them. You don't help them at all."

The dark-haired young man, looking pained, responded with a question, "If you think that I'm such a loser, why are you dating me?" Xander personally suspected the real reason but waited for her to confirm his suspicions.

"Xander, you know we have something special," Anya said much quieter as she walked over to her boyfriend and started massaging his chest. Their fights always aroused her inner passion and she was ready to relieve it.

Pushing her away, he shook his head regretfully. "No, Anya. What we have is sex, which you cannot base a relationship on. Now, I'm afraid that I have to go talk to Willow. It's something Oz entrusted me with and I'm not going to let my best friend nor him down in this matter," Xander said, grabbing his coat.

"You're not her best friend. You're not even her friend anymore. And the wolf is gone, something she needs to deal with and move on. Maybe I should give her a recipe for pustules on his . . ." Anya said, trying to hurt him back. It pained her to think that their relationship was only about sex. Hadn't she proved her love by nursing him at Thanksgiving? And hadn't he declared his love by beating up Spike when he thought Spike had taken a nibble?

"Anya!" Xander interrupted impatiently. "I'm leaving now. You don't understand what friendship is and I'm beginning to think that you won't ever understand humanity." Her words had the opposite effect than she intended. Rather than hurting him, it had begun to make him redefine the course their relationship was taking.

"Xander, if you leave, we're over. I'm tired of playing these games with you," she shrilled as he ascended the stairs.

He paused and looked down at her. "Are you forcing me to choose between you and my friends?" he asked softly and calmly. At her determined nod, he sighed and gave his answer by continuing to climb up the stairs.

"Xander?" she cried. "Don't you love me at all?" She couldn't believe that he would choose Willow over her.

He turned and looked at her from his spot on the stairs. "Anya, I care about you deeply, but I will never choose you over my friends. I think our relationship has been based on the wrong things from the beginning and the fact that you don't realize the importance of my friends proves that fact to me. I also feel you should spend more time understanding the humanity thing before you jump into any more relationships. I would still like us to be friends, but right now, I think you should remove your stuff from my room," he finished gently as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Friends? I don't think we can ever be friends, Xander. You broke my heart and I can't forgive you for that. Now I understand why I was so busy as a vengeance demon," Anya said softly and sadly. He nodded his head, smiled a sweet, sad smile, waved, and continued up the stairs towards Willow's dorm room. He knew deep in his heart that it was the right thing for him to do. His heart belonged to another, and he could never love anyone as completely as he loved her.

* * *

Willow lay on her stomach as she peered at the magazine. She had been taking a Cosmopolitan quiz about being ready to find love again and had scored rather high. The pain of Oz's leaving had lessened considerably in the last two months. He had not contacted her at all, and somehow, she knew their relationship was over. She had moped and blamed herself for the first few weeks. Now, she could look at their relationship as it had been. It had always been a transition relationship for her - a chance to move from the teenage world into real life and a chance to get over her childhood love for Xander. Oz could blame himself all he wanted to; she understood that it was his subconscious way of telling them both that it was time to move on with their lives. She longed for the chance to put some closure into their relationship.

The knock on the door surprised her. Buffy was out patrolling with Spike and meeting Riley later. Tara was out of town for the week, and no one else generally came by to visit. Sighing, she rolled off the bed and opened to the door to view a melancholy Xander. "Hey Xand, what's up?" she asked, stepping aside and letting him into the room.

"Not much. Anya and I just broke up. The lack of humanity thing and her focus on sex were kind of detrimental to our relationship. I bet you never thought I would break up with her because she wants to have sex too much. I guess I'm over the hormonal thing after all," he joked weakly before getting down to business. "But that is not why I'm here. I'm here on a mission for Oz. He contacted me last week and asked me to do a couple things for him."

She looked surprised at his errand. "You're not the person I imagined Oz would go to for delivering a message." She shoved the Anya thing aside to talk about later. The discussion she and Oz had had before he left indicated that the pain of the clothes fluke still lay with him. She had never known that Oz considered Xander a good friend.

Xander laughed. "I know, but still . . . Anyway, I'm supposed to put on this radio station so you can hear a dedication from him and then I'm supposed to deliver a letter to you." He went to Kathy the demon's stereo and turned on the country station.

"You have just finished listening to the Dixie Chicks' 'You Were Mine'. Next up is a caller from location unidentified. His name is Oz and he wants to send this message. Willow, you were mine for a little while, but now I have to give you back. I will always love you and please remember me. Ladies and gentlemen, 'Please Remember Me' by Tim McGraw," the radio deejay finished before she played the song.

Xander sat down next to Willow and held her hand as the music filled the room. Willow closed her eyes and let the lyrics of the song wash over her. This was part of her goodbye from him.

_When all our tears have reached the sea   
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts  
You'll find better love, strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world we seek  
Oh, the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top  
You'll find better love, strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
And late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And light falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore  
You'll find better love, strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

By the end of the song, Willow was weeping softly. "It was a beautiful and gentle way to say goodbye, wasn't it?" she asked Xander. "Just like Oz would do. Still, what an idiot! Why would I ever forget him?"

Xander just sat there, holding Willow and letting her cry. He admired Oz's way of saying goodbye and knew the next step was to give her the letter he had from Oz. But his instructions were clear - he was supposed to wait until she was done crying. Clasping her in his arms, he could never remember a time when holding a woman felt so right. Well, actually he could, but he never permitted his brain to remember the few stolen moments he had with Willow their senior year. He loved her so completely, but they would both need time to heal before they could even approach the idea of dating.

Willow stopped weeping and simply enjoyed being in Xander's arms again. She looked a little regretful when he gently let go of her and moved to stand up. He strolled over to his jacket and retrieved a letter that looked a little worse for wear. He handed it to her and apologized for its sorry state. "I had to hide it from Anya. That girl must be the biggest gossip this side of 'The Gossip Show'."

She smiled sadly, more at the tenderness of the way he talked about Anya than her own break-up. She had begun to accept it long before tonight. Opening the letter slowly, she glanced at Xander. "There's a note from Oz in here for you," she said, handing him a single folded sheet of paper with the word 'Xander' written on it. Oz's note to her was considerably longer.

Dear Willow,  
I hope you enjoyed the song. I heard it in my travels and it seemed to fit our situation perfectly. It took me a long time to find a place where I can be content and happy. There is the most beautiful lake I have ever seen with a gentle willow tree next to it. The willow tree reminds me of you. There have been two major storms that have knocked down trees, but still the willow tree stands, resilient and true against nature. Its strength and beauty remind me so much of you, but at the same time, I realize that I'm not the best person for you. The best person for you is someone who can protect, comfort, and amuse you. My loss of self-control and subsequent attack was a clear indication that I am not that person for you. I thought I loved you, wait, I know I love you, but I also know that I'm not the right one for you. You were correct in your belief that Xander was the person you were meant to love. I should have realized you after your fluke, but I am a selfish person who wanted to keep you for as long as I could. My time has run out - someday we will be friends, but first I must work through my problems and issues. I cannot keep you for myself when someone else loves you more deeply and completely than I ever did. Just as the song says, a part of you will live in me forever, and I hope that you have a little room in your heart just for me. Keep it open and let Xander into it - share our experiences with him and let him learn the reasons why you cared for me so that someday I can come back and be friends with both of you without jealousy. Be at peace with us - it was a good run while it lasted, wasn't it?  
Daniel "Oz" Osbourne

Willow did not weep this time, but rejoiced at his words. He not only let her go, but gave his blessing should she and Xander ever decide to pursue a relationship. Oz still loved her, but he also understood that the part of her heart that belonged to Xander was larger than the part, which belonged to him. He still held part of her heart - he had proved so many things to her. That she was worthy to love and care for was one of the most important lessons he taught her. He had been wrong about the one room in her heart; he held several (first boyfriend, first sexual partner, first adult love, etc.). The sense of closure about their relationship was finally complete in her heart as she felt her heart paste itself back together. Lost in thought, she missed the worried look that Xander was giving her. It wasn't until he touched her hand that she was brought back into the world again. "Oh, Xander. I'm okay. I'm just feeling a little reflective, that's all," she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Xander felt the relief come over him. Oz's note had few sentences and he hadn't been sure how to take the words in the letter. It had said simply, "Xander, thank you for letting me borrow her heart. I hope that I return it to you in good condition. Thank you for being the best friend she could have had and for being the best friend I could have. Take care of her as only you can. Goodbye, Oz". The lack of tears did concern him though. He watched silently as she stood up and placed the letter in her top drawer.

Catching his glance, she smiled joyfully. "Don't worry about me, silly. His letter was sweet and gentle and closed the Oz and Willow chapter of my life. It wasn't anything that I didn't expect. Officially, we are over. I'm glad that I finally have the peace of my mind back. I accepted a few weeks ago that we were over. I just wasn't sure that he would understand that. Now I know."

Xander smiled in return, relieved that she was taking the break-up so well although he was a little surprised by her admission that she had already realized the relationship was over. He stood up and grabbed his coat. He had performed his mission but did not think Willow wanted his company right now.

"Where are you going?" she asked. When he indicated his desire to leave her alone, she looked at him and said, "Please, don't go. Stay with me tonight. It will be like our old sleepovers. Please? It's just me tonight anyway. Buffy and Riley are getting together tonight."

Reluctantly dropping his coat, he queried, "Are you sure? Of course I'll stay, but I want to make sure it's what you want." He reached for her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

Willow, entranced by the love she saw shining from his own eyes, said, "Resolve face? Does it ring a bell?"

Xander laughed and let go of her hand. "So what shall we do? Shall we talk, goof off, or watch movies? How about ice cream?"

"Let's watch something happy. How about Star Wars?" Willow said with laughter. "We'll watch all three, eat the three gallons of ice cream that Buffy and I have hiding, and get ice cream headaches. Unless you'd rather talk about you and Anya?"

"Nah, Anya and I are over. Star Wars it is then," he said, reaching out, grabbing her hand, and leading her back to the bed. They settled in for an all night movie fest on her bed like they used to do when they were children.


	2. When I'm Lying Wrapped up in Your Arms

Buffy settled into the graveyard with her midnight picnic for Riley. What she felt for Riley was incredible - it was a love that exceeded her expectations. She had always considered Angel to be her only love, but she was quickly learning that the passion she felt with Angel lacked the depth of the friendship with Riley. With Angel, there were so many barriers to get past and so many things they could not do. But with Riley, it was a different kind of love, a love that did not leave her aching and hurting. It was soft, gentle, and swept her soul with a breeze. The passion was there, but it was much more sweet, joyful, and wonderful.

She could talk about everything with Riley and know that there was no insecurity where her guy friends were concerned. She had also realized that Angel was right about one thing, the daylight was a great time for dates. She and Riley loved to go on picnics or walks along the beach during the day. Her love with Angel had been dark and passionate and often made her soul cry or scream while her love with Riley was open and tender and made her soul sing.

"I don't know what to do to make the princess wake up," Riley said musingly as he sat down to the spread of food.

No sooner did the words, "How about a kiss?" escape her lips than Riley had leaned over and captured her lips with his. It was a gentle, innocent kiss filled with promises of protection, friendship, and love. "I was afraid that you would be late," Buffy said with a smile.

"Me? Never! Not when there's food involved. I missed you today," Riley responded teasingly as they tore into the food.

"But you must have seen me six or seven times today," Buffy protested.

"So? You weren't two seconds out of my sight before I began to long for you again," Riley said.

Buffy snorted and then covered her mouth and nose. "What a load of crock," she commented while laughing. Riley could not last three seconds against her laughter and joined in. The normally gloomy graveyard air had a cheerful ring as the pair compared notes on their patrols. They finished their meal as Buffy was describing a particularly amusing pun she had thrown at a vampire she had staked that night.

Riley watched her with an air of wonder. He did not think he would ever understand this petite, vital girl who had stolen his heart. He reached for her hand and held it tightly as they cleaned up their picnic. They settled into silence as they strolled to Lowell House,  
his dorm. Both were filled with the wonder and amazement at the flourishing love between them. Neither spoke until he broke the silence. "Will you stay again tonight?" he said, stopping on the path. She had been staying in his room a lot lately, but only if he  
invited her to stay.

"Depends. Will you make mad, passionate love to me tonight?" she teased. They had never made love despite the nights she had spent over. He refused, believing that neither of them was ready to take that step. He was instead just content to hold her and talk with  
her.

He just shook his head at her. "Shouldn't that be saved for something special? Besides, I like going to sleep with you in my arms even if you don't always stay there." At her pouting look, he relented a little. "Baby, just give me a little while longer. I'm not ready to take that step with anyone yet. I've never found anyone who makes me feel as whole as you do, but just a little bit more time. Please?"

Buffy smiled at his answer and held her hand out to him. "My lord, take me to thy castle and let us sleep entwined together," she said, mimicking an old-fashioned princess.

Riley, engaged by her smile, bowed to her and grasped her hand, leading her onward to the strength and safety of his arms. He had never slept more peacefully than when Buffy was in his arms. It was definitely love for him although he wasn't sure about her feelings  
because she tended to keep to them to herself.

A few minutes later, the two demon fighters lay together with a deceptive innocence. They murmured about their lives, their loves, and their friends with an intimacy that spoke of years together. She fell asleep wrapped up in his embrace while Riley lay awake, just enjoying her presence in his arms. He adored her with a passion that was incomprehensible to most people.

* * *

In a nearby dorm, a similar event was taking place. Willow lay curled up in Xander's arms as they talked about the movies. "Star Wars is amazing each time I see it. It has everything, love, action, a hero's journey . . ." she listed happily.

"Don't forget Carrie Fisher in a bikini," Xander chimed in with a twinkle in his eye. She punched him lightly on the arm as she looked into his eyes. "Do you ever feel like sometimes we're living the same kind of story?" she questioned.

"Sure, but only if I get to be Yoda and you get to be Princess Leia," he answered, capturing her hand as she punched him and rubbing his fingers along her hand.

"Actually, I always saw you as Han Solo." Willow smiled at his look of surprise. "Well, you're funny, brave, and heroic."

"But what about Buffy?" Xander asked. He had seen Buffy as Han Solo prior to this moment.

"No, she's Luke. Did you ever feel like we're just along for the ride in her life? We follow her journey and help her where we can," Willow responded quietly. "Besides, Han always gets the girl and you definitely fill that role."

"Except for now. I don't have the girl now, do I? I don't have any girl," Xander reminded her gently.

"Well, you never know how life is going to turn out. As I recall, Leia went for Luke before she chose Han. But Xand, are you okay with the break up with Anya?" she queried worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll probably regret just jumping into a relationship with her, but I can't regret breaking up with her. I cared for her, but I didn't love her. She expected me to be the perfect male, devoted to her and her alone. I'm sure that it didn't help that I'm so attached to you guys," he responded with a gentle hug for Willow.

"Why couldn't you love her?" Willow asked thoughtfully.

"Because my heart is too attached to one woman to let go that easily," Xander said meaningfully.

"Oh," Willow said in response. She was quite sure about his meaning, but did not feel comfortable pursuing it that quickly. She understood that they both had to figure out where to go from here.

"Hey Will, let's turn out the light and just go to sleep, okay?" Xander said quietly. He was afraid he had just screwed up his one chance for her heart. She peered up at him for just a moment before nodding her head. She stayed his hand for just a moment as she  
stood up and turned the radio on quietly to the country station. Willow lay down again into his embrace, letting the warmth and strength of his love protect her from the world.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours, listening to the soft love ballads and sweet musings about love, before they drifted into the most peaceful sleep either had ever known.

* * *

Buffy slowly roused to consciousness as she struggled to figure out her surroundings as well as the noise. Just as she realized that she was in Riley's arms, she also discovered the source of the noise was Riley's clock radio. She had just reached over to turn it off when the announcer said, "Now, it's time for Faith Hill's newest hit, 'Breathe'." Buffy listened   
carefully to the lyrics and began to smile. This was the song that described their relationship perfectly.

The Slayer stared up into Riley's peaceful, handsome face and reflected about the stability and peace she had found in her relationship with him. With Riley, she was able to be the Slayer yet still be a normal girl because he understood the secret identity thing. Just as the girl in the song, she was able to see the sun on his face and adore it as well as feel his touch without worrying about his soul. Most importantly, she could feel him   
breathe, something she had never experienced with Angel. It wasn't until Riley that she finally understood what a joy it was to just lay there and feel him breathe. Her relationship with Riley was wonderfully uncomplicated compared to her relationship with Angel and right now, she was just enjoying that aspect of her life. As the song concluded, she smiled again and nestled close in his arms for more comfort and sleep.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

Willow woke up, warm and comfortable in Xander's arms, and noticed the soft music still playing from the radio. She was content to lie like this forever. Her attention drifted back to Xander until an announcement by the deejay made her listen, "Now, it's time for Faith Hill's newest hit, 'Breathe'." Xander had introduced her to country music a long time ago, and Faith Hill had become one of her favorites. Xander had always gone for the early stuff, but she was fonder of the current country music. As she listened to the song, her mind pointed out that she was indeed lying in the arms of the person who had swept her heart away long ago. In this moment, the most important thing on her mind was Xander and his beating heart underneath her head. Two lines in particular struck a chord within her, "As all the walls come tumbling down, I'm closer than I've ever felt before." Right now, Willow felt closer to having a chance with Xander than she had ever felt before. Plus, the night before, he had proved himself to be the best person for her. He had comforted her and teased her until she was happy again. Suddenly, her future was so bright; neither of them was attached to anyone and they both loved each other deeply. Willow sighed happily and curled up closer to Xander.

Xander awoke before Willow had fully stirred from her sleep. He watched the top of her head and listened to the music filling the room. It was the perfect song to describe this peaceful, quiet moment. He had held Anya after waking with her, but it was different - she was such a loud person that she usually ruined their quiet moments. Willow, on the other hand, was someone he could merely sit in silence and still communicate. The two best friends had a connection that linked their minds and souls together so they always knew what the other was thinking or feeling. Sometimes it was the greatest thing in the world, but other times it was an obstacle that caused too much pain.

The moment that Xander had started speaking of connecting with Faith, Willow had understood what had really happened. The pain that flowed from her at that meeting was truly one of the most horrible things he had ever faced. Their friendship had survived so many things, but finding out about Faith had been a test that it had almost failed. Luckily, she had forgiven him for that transgression and somehow, their friendship had gotten back on track. During the summer, the only person he had been in contact with was Willow. His road trip had been amazing and given him a chance for him to think and sort through his life and his loves. Now, at this moment, he realized the truth about his best friend - she was his soul mate and he could not live without her. When she curled up closer to him, he held her tighter and remembered all the parts of Willow that he loved and adored.


	3. I’m Closer Than I’ve Ever Been Before

The next time Buffy woke up, Riley was also awake, just watching her sleep. "What are you doing, silly?" she admonished him lightly, touching his cheek with a tender caress.

"Watching you sleep. You are such a different person when you sleep," he responded and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled lazily before rolling over to peer at Riley's alarm clock.

With a yelp and a holler, she leapt out of his arms and out of his bed and searched for her jacket and purse. "Crap, I'm going to be late to my film studies class. I can't believe I overslept! I still have to run to Stevenson and grab my books. As Buffy freaked out, Riley stood up and reached out his long, muscular arms to grab the Slayer as she passed the bed.

"Two very different people," he repeated and kissed her softly. "That was a good morning kiss. Good morning, Buffy."

Buffy slowed to a halt as he grasped her waist and kissed him back. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be late," she replied ruefully. "Good morning, Riley." With her greeting, he released her waist, and she started to search again.

"You're dying to leave, aren't you?" he asked. At her slight nod, he laughed merrily and said, "Your jacket is over my chair, and your purse is next to the door. Oh, and your shoes, should you need them, are under my bed."

"I should have known that. I'm way too distracted when I'm near you," Buffy teased cheerfully as she put her jacket and shoes on and grabbed her purse. Saying goodbye in the morning was more difficult each day, and she looked forward to seeing him as soon as she left him. Waking up in his arms was the best feeling she had ever had, even better than with Angel. With Angel, there had always been brooding and possible liabilities, but with Riley, it was possible to just exist in the moment. "Walk me out?" she asked.

Walking with her toward the door of Lowell House, he held her hand and said nothing until they reached the main door in the empty lobby. Buffy smiled up at her boyfriend and invited another kiss with her eyes. Riley complied with a soft, passionate kiss and a promise on his face. As he regretfully released her, he stared thoughtfully at her beautiful smile and said seriously, "I love you, Buffy Anne Summers."

It startled Buffy, and she stepped back quickly away from him. "Wow, that was fast and soon and quite unexpected . . . did I mention that was fast?" Buffy babbled nervously. It was the first time love had been mentioned between the two of them, and she was unsure how to respond to it.

Riley hid his disappointment under his sweet smile and caring eyes as he lifted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "Don't worry about not having the same feelings. They will come. I just wanted you to know how seriously I'm taking our relationship," he warned her gently. As his sincerity sunk into her brain, Buffy looked concerned about   
what to say to this admission. But Riley broke the tension with his next words and brought Buffy back to the present. "But I'm not a stalker, I promise you."

She delivered a blinding smile, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I care about you deeply too," before she was out the door and sprinting toward her dorm.

"Denied! Yep, very peculiar girl. Not even a real kiss," Forrest, another Initiative agent, said with mock shame behind Riley. He had played an integral part in forcing Riley to realize that he liked Buffy but still enjoyed ribbing his friend over his previous "peculiar" comments.

"Forrest, you know what they say? Don't eavesdrop unless you hear or SEE the whole conversation," Riley returned as he watched Buffy move out of sight. He knew the truth now about Buffy's feelings, and he was easily able to take his colleague's taunting with an inner knowledge of peace. The fact that she cared about him lifted his heart up and put him in superb spirits for the rest of the day. He turned with a wide smile and sparkling eyes to look at Forrest.

Forrest, being his usual crude self, mistook his smile and smirked knowledgeably. "So she was that good, huh? What's her mattress rating on a scale of one to ten?"

Shaking his head at Forrest, Riley responded, "It's not like that. Sex is not important to either of us right now. We're both perfectly content with the pace of our relationship. It's at a good spot now . . . and when it does progress to that point, I'm not telling you. Deal with it."

His friend smiled mysteriously and commented, "How do you keep your hands off of her? She spends the night more often than not, and you still haven't slept together. I'm a little disappointed, Ry."

Laughing at Forrest's words, Riley walked towards Graham Miller's room with a purposeful stride. "Oh well. It's not your relationship. Now, I'm going to breakfast with Graham. You're welcome to join us as long as you leave your comments about Buffy at the door."

Forrest just shrugged reluctant acceptance and fell into step beside Riley. "Have you reported to Walsh yet about last night's patrol?" he asked, turning the topic to Initiative business.

"Nah, I'm supposed to meet with her later today," Riley replied as they stood in front of Graham's door.

* * *

Buffy ran into her dorm room and gathered her belongings as quickly as possible. Immersed in her task, she failed to notice the two occupants of Willow's bed. It was not until she started searching for her film journal that she realized Xander was also present in her room. The Slayer viewed the pair with a guarded look and a sense of unease. As far as she knew, Willow was still hung up on Oz, and Xander was dating Anya pretty seriously. But the sight of Willow and Xander sleeping entangled together melted her suspicions. They had not been true friends for a long time. Apparently, they had finally worked through some of their problems last night. Buffy smiled as she closed the door quietly and dashed toward her class.

The sound of the door closing roused Willow from her subconscious slowly. As she struggled to remember what happened last night, she noted the unfamiliar arms wrapped around her. These arms held her tightly as if they were afraid she was going somewhere. Oz's arms had always held her loosely, secure in the knowledge that she was his. The previous night came back in a rush, and her swift intake of breath alerted Xander to her fully conscious state. He took advantage of her awareness to touch her hair softly. Willow glanced up from her position on his chest to take in his rumpled, just awake look. With a gentle, inquisitive smile, she waited patiently for his words.

"Good morning, Will," Xander said with a content smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Willow's eyes lost their glazed, unfocused look as she answered his question reflectively. "Morning, Xand. I don't think I've ever slept so well in my whole life. Buffy saw us, didn't she?" she questioned. At his nod, she sighed and reluctantly detangled herself from his arms. Standing up, she looked down at his still form and said, "I'll explain it to her today during aerobics before she gets the wrong idea."

"Would that be so wrong?" he asked with a puzzled stare.

"For now, yes. Although Oz and I have been finished unofficially for a long time, it just became official. And you and Anya just broke up. It wouldn't be fair to them or us to jump into a relat . . . dating," she answered quietly.

"Sit down, Wills," he said, motioning to a spot next to him on the bed as he sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. When she complied, he placed his arm around her shoulders and said softly, "All right, we'll play by your rules for now. But eventually and SOON I'm going to ask you on a date because, for better or for worse, I want a relationship with you. We've wasted too many years already, and I don't see the point in waiting." With his final words, he hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Xand . . ." Willow started to speak, but Xander placed his finger over her lips to silence her. The electric thrill that raced up their spines at the intimate contact caused the pair to shudder in unison.

"Don't worry so much, Will. We'll talk later. If I don't skedaddle, I'm going to be late to the library," he murmured hurriedly as he stood up and searched for his shoes.

Tender thoughts and fairytale dreams disappeared from Willow's mind as she registered the words he said intentionally. "Library? Why? I never thought I would see you go there willingly plus there's the fact that you spent most of your high school career in a library," she asked, the confusion plain on her face.

"I'm reading there today for children's hour. If I do well enough, the Sunnydale Public Library will hire me to do children's hour each week," he responded as he finally located his sneakers and started putting them on his feet.

"That's wonderful!" Willow enthused. It was the first time Xander had ever sounded excited about a job.

"Yeah, I know. Don't ever tell Giles this, but I really grew to love the smell of musty old books during our years at SHS," Xander said teasingly as he opened the door. "Bye, Will. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You had better call me!" she threatened laughingly. "Bye!"

As Xander walked out the door, he mused that her laughter was a welcome change from her recent sadness and resignation. He began to waltz down the hallway, looking forward to the bright future in his sights.


	4. In A Way I Know My Heart is Waking Up

An hour later, Willow stretched her arms above her head as she started to warm up for her aerobics class. Her mind had been tumbling around all morning, digesting the promises and words of Xander. He seemed far happier than he had been since the summer before their junior years in high school. His break up with Anya had not hit him yet, and Willow wondered silently what would happen when it finally did. Immersed in her thoughts, the titian-haired girl ignored the outside world until Buffy tapped her shoulder. Willow jumped high off the ground as she struggled to figure out her roommate's presence. Glaring at her best friend, Willow said sarcastically, "I didn't think you were gonna show. I figured that you went back to have smoochies with Riley."

 

"Oh come on, Will. I'm not that irresponsible," Buffy protested as she dug through her gym bag and came up with an ancient Chupa Chup lollipop which she promptly threw in the garbage. "I don't even want to know how old that is," she muttered dryly to herself. When she noticed Willow's knowing glance, the blond relented, "All right, maybe I can be a little irresponsible, but apparently not as irresponsible as my two best friends who indulged in a sleepover that seemed suspiciously illicit." She flashed Willow a dangerous look as they padded into the gym in their socks.

 

Before Willow could explain the circumstances, the instructor had announced the beginning of class and quickly had the group sweating and breathing hard for the next hour. At the end of the long workout, Buffy complained, "You know, slaying doesn't prepare me for the hell of aerobics." Remembering their previous conversation as

they left the gym, she turned a curious eye on her roommate and best friend. "So is there a secret you want to share?"

 

"Let's go get lunch. This is a long story to tell on an empty stomach," Willow responded, unsure of how to start the strange tale.

 

Buffy looked even more intrigued as she slipped a sweatshirt over her leotard and answered, "Let's go!" before dragging her roommate off swiftly toward the cafeteria.

 

Once they had gotten their "healthy" lunch of a Twinkie, a box of sugared cereal, and a cheeseburger and had sat down at the table, Willow began to tell the story of the previous night. Buffy watched her roommate with quite a bit of shock, interrupting only to say, "No way!" and "How like Oz" and a mere "Xander said what?"

 

Willow concluded the story ". . . I don't know how to deal with this. Xander really wants to start a relationship right away."

 

Buffy watched Willow with a reflective smile. She had seen the joy that popped into Willow's eyes when she talked about the way Xander had comforted her and the lack of any emotion in her eyes at the mention of Oz. Her true appreciation for Willow's character increased when Willow had discussed how worried she was about Xander and his reaction to Anya's break-up in spite of her obvious dislike of Anya. Laying a hand over Willow's, she looked at her best friend and repeated words that she had said long ago, "Girl, you got it bad. Just go for it. Neither of you have any true ties to worry about. Anya can take care of herself and I don't think you need to worry about Oz. I think both of them expected that it would happen again."

 

"But Buffy, I'm not sure that I'm ready to do it. There is so much hurt in our past - I honestly don't know if I can get past that," she said softly as they grabbed their stuff and started walking toward their dorm.

 

"Willow, you two are both free for the first time in three years. Do it now before he moves into the arms of someone else again," Buffy urged her roommate. "There's nothing stopping you."

 

"I just don't know if I can trust him with my heart," Willow confessed with a heart-wrenching tone.

 

"Willow, I think he's the one who should be more worried about that," Buffy warned.

 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked defensively.

 

"Perhaps it wasn't clear to you last year, but when you chose Oz over him, you broke his heart. He was willing to sacrifice everything for you, but you were so blinded by your guilt that you couldn't see straight," she responded. Buffy had been the one Xander told his deepest feelings to when he lost his best friend to Oz. She knew about his heart and how much he hurt with Willow's choice.

 

"What are you talking about, Buffy? Is there something you're not telling me?" Willow questioned with rising concern.

 

"Nothing, Will. All I'm saying is that you have nothing to lose by dating . . .," Buffy said as she trailed off at the sight of the aforementioned man. "Xander," she greeted in a surprised tone when they reached their dorm door. The dark-haired young man jumped up from his position on the floor.

 

"Hey Buff," he returned with a joyful grin. "How's my favorite Slayer?"

 

As Buffy started to speak, he swiftly turned toward Willow and swept her up in a tight hug. "I got it, Will!" he yelled boyishly before picking her up and swinging her around.

 

Bemused, Buffy contemplated the meaning behind the spectacle that was occurring before her very eyes. "Suddenly feeling invisible here," she announced in a teasing voice. There had been a time long ago where every word she spoke was treated like a pearl of wisdom from Xander, but she certainly did not mind the attention he focused on Willow. Content and happy in her relationship with Riley, the Slayer's matchmaking instinct told her that these two were the next extracurricular project on her agenda.

 

"Xander, put me down!" Willow cried with laughter. As he complied and set her down gently, she leaned against him in an effort to make the world stop spinning. Once it had come back into focus, the redhead blushed and took a step away from Xander. In an effort to cover up her embarrassment, she smiled brilliantly at Xander and explained, "Xander is now doing story hour at the library every day for the kids."

 

Buffy smiled secretively before fumbling in her gym bag for her keys. "That's great, Xand. Why don't we discuss it inside? I'd like to change out of my sweaty, odoriferous clothes," she replied as she triumphantly retrieved her keychain and unlocked the door.

 

After Buffy walked into their large dorm room, Xander held the door open for Willow. "After you, my lady," he said with a flourish and bowed to the beautiful girl in front of him.

 

She giggled as she walked into the room ahead of him. "Come in, Xand, so we can get changed," she pulled him into the room with a laugh. Turning to face him, Willow suddenly stood still, caught in the intensity of his dark eyes.

 

Buffy pulled off her sweatshirt with a hidden smile and glanced toward the pair, who were standing still, lost in each other's eyes. "So Xand, are you going to tell me about this amazing life-changing opportunity?" she interrupted sweetly.

 

"What? Huh? Oh yeah, sure, Buff," Xander came out of his reverie with a start. Looking toward the blond girl in only her leotard, he refrained from making a comment about how she looked in Spandex and explained, "Well, it all started last week when I was in the Sunnydale Library, looking for a book to read. After I found a book and checked it out, I was just leaving as someone put up a sign for it. I thought about it for a couple of days before I called and made an appointment. They told me that I was the last person to apply for it, and I would know before I left. Anyway, I went in today and had a great time with the. . ."

 

While Xander told Buffy about his newest job, Willow went to the closet and pulled out something else to wear. In the midst of taking off her sweats, she noticed that Xander had trailed off mid-sentence. Looking up, she blushed again at the sight of his hungry stare. "You were saying?" she questioned, seeking to take the attention off of her scant clothing.

 

"Willow, my favorite person, to be honest with you, someone in 'Hackers' once said, 'Spandex is a right - not a privilege.' However, I give you the right to always wear it around me," Xander claimed in a weak voice to cover his rising passion.

 

"Xander!" Willow said, horrified by his tasteless comment.

 

Buffy, in an effort to change the topic, motioned to the door and commented, "Willow, why don't we go to the bathroom to change?" At her roommate's nod and movement toward the door, she turned to Xander and said, "Stay out of trouble. I will try to calm her down. You owe me big," she finished in a whisper as Willow disappeared out the door.

 

* * *

Xander watched the door shut with a mild grin on his handsome face. He had not realized that Willow would be embarrassed by his comment rather than flattered since it was meant to be a compliment. Having been friends with the girls long enough, he knew they would not be coming back anytime soon so he turned on Willow's computer to see what she had hiding in her bookmarks. The dark-haired man had learned enough from Willow to suitably navigate the Internet without her presence. Double-clicking on the icon, he soon had Netscape whizzing along and had started searching through her bookmarks. Most of them appeared to be linked to the morgue or Wicca sites. "How boring," he said quietly. "C'mon, Will. I know you better than anyone else. Where's the evidence of your zany sense of humor?" He had almost given up when he accidentally clicked on a website with a title of "The Hampster Dance". His interest peaked as hundreds of dancing hamsters filled the screen under the heading of "dance the night away". He laughed at the amusing sight of hamsters dancing better than he ever had in his lifetime. The music's catchy tune soon had him humming along as he stared fascinated at the rodents.

 

Meanwhile, Willow and Buffy changed clothes while discussing Xander's comments. "I can't believe he said that," Willow said, her voice still filled with horror.

 

"I think he was just trying to make his interest in you obvious. Notice how he didn't say anything to me about it. He probably thought you would respond better if you knew how much he desired you," Buffy answered seriously.

 

"Xander wants me? Nah, I don't believe it. He did it just to embarrass me," Willow said while a small part of her soul rejoiced because it was a possibility.

 

"Will, he's not the type to deliberately embarrass anyone. Just go out with him once to see if the spark is still there," Buffy urged patiently. She had always seen their potential and worked hard to see them together. She had no idea that the fluke had ever happened until the dust settled after the fall-out. Willow had been so obsessed with Oz's forgiveness that she neglected to notice the way Xander's eyes followed her across a room or the way he never spoke when Oz was mentioned as Willow's desire with only a brief flash of pain to indicate that he felt anything.

 

"I just don't know, Buffy. Shouldn't I be getting over Oz?" Willow's voice seemed as unsure as it had a few years ago when talking about Xander made her nervous. Approaching the mirror with brush in hand, she looked at best friend reflected in the mirror and waited for Buffy's wisdom.

 

Buffy sighed deeply and walked up next to Willow. "Will, you two have been playing the mating game your whole lives. Now is the time to figure out if you're meant to be or not. If you're not, dating him will only help speed that discovery."

 

Willow began to unconsciously fiddle with her brush as she met Buffy's green eyes in the mirror. "I'm not so sure that I want to know that information," she confessed softly. Part of the reason she had fallen for him so long ago was the knowledge that he was unattainable and that he would never know her love for him. It was so much easier to dream about him as her soul mate when the likelihood of it ever coming true seemed to be zero. "If I've been wrong my whole life and we're not meant to be together, the truth could well kill our friendship. Is that knowledge really worth our friendship?" she finished as a single tear ran down her cheek.

 

Taking the brush from Willow's hand, Buffy forced Willow to look at her directly. "I don't think Xander would ever sacrifice your friendship. I imagine that if things don't work out, you two will let it drop and just continue on with your lives and your friendship. But I honestly don't see that happening at all, Will."

 

Willow's green eyes glistened with tears as she weighed her response carefully. "I'm not ready for it though," she said in a defeated tone.

 

Buffy watched Willow with concern and decided to let the subject drop. "Whatever you want, Will. I know that you are mature enough to make that decision for yourself," she answered, handing the brush back to her roommate and gathering up her clothes to go back to the room.

 

"Thanks, Mom," Willow said dryly as she followed Buffy's lead. She brushed her hand against her eyes and noticed the tears. "I'll be there in a minute, Buff. I better wash my face before Xander assumes the sky is falling."

 

Buffy waved in response and walked out of the bathroom with her self-assured stride as Willow turned to face herself in the mirror. "Willow Rosenberg, you can handle Xander's tasteless comments and propositions," she told herself with a small smile before splashing her red eyes with cold water. Examining herself critically, Willow came to the conclusion that no one should be able to tell that she had been crying.

 

In the dorm room, Xander sat in front of the computer, entranced by the dancing hamsters and the haunting music that accompanied. Even the slamming of the door by Buffy barely registered in his subconscious, and her looming figure standing over him struck no fear in his heart, but the spell of the hamsters was easily broken when Buffy switched off the monitor and the speakers. His confused look was quickly replaced by his relieved smile as he looked up at Buffy's menacing figure. "Thanks, Buff. Forget all those weird, warped demons. Whoever came up with the dancing hamsters was truly evil," he murmured reflectively. He finally noticed the level glance Buffy was sending his way and asked defensively, "What? What did I do?"

 

Buffy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can't do that, Xander. You can't just hurt her feelings then pretend like nothing happened. It doesn't work that way," his best friend said patiently.

 

The hurt look that appeared in Xander's eyes belied the small smile on his face. "Why is it your business, Buffy? Willow knows that it was a compliment. I'm sorry if she was hurt by it, but it was involuntary. I could never hurt her on purpose," he said.

 

"Like you didn't mean to hurt her with Faith or Cordelia or Anya?" Buffy asked. She loved Xander for all his good qualities but did not quite understand his reasoning or his penchant for hurting Willow.

 

"Why does everyone bring that up? Aren't I allowed to make mistakes?" he said in a furious voice as he rose and began to pace around the room. "Remember the old adage, 'you always hurt the one you love'. I'm sorry that I never realized that I loved Willow until recently, but love isn't an emotion that you can turn on and off like a faucet. Trust me, I know," he finished bitterly.

 

Buffy flinched at his anger but persisted with her advice. "Just go slowly, Xander. I'm not sure she's ready for a relationship with anyone right now."

 

"Just stay out of it, Buffy. I think Willow should be the one to determine that," Xander answered in a slightly less angry tone. He knew Buffy was just trying to protect Willow, but he also realized that Willow needed the chance to grow up and make that decision for herself.

 

"Determine what?" questioned a soft voice from the doorway, as Willow looked wide-eyed at her best friends.

 

Xander's harsh look faded into a smile as he gazed at the beautiful redhead who looked bewildered. "Nothing, Wills. Buffy and I were just debating about my library job," he said soothingly as he walked toward her.

 

Buffy directed one last glance at Xander before she laughed calmly and said, "Don't argue with him about his job, Willow. He's rabid and he might bite."

 

As her confusion dissolved into a smile, Willow teased, "I don't plan on it. I don't need him to bite my head off."

 

Xander smiled back with a special smile before he noticed her red eyes. "What's wrong, Will? Why were you crying? It wasn't me, was it? If it was, I'm so sorry," he babbled almost incoherently. His voice was so full of worry and fear that she reached out to touch his arm.

 

"Shh, Xand. It's okay. Don't worry about me. I think I might be starting to get PMS," Willow consoled, lying through her teeth. The last thing he really needed was to know that he had hurt her again inadvertently.

 

Buffy watched the way they carefully protected each other with a frustrated sigh and a sly grin. They would never get together if they kept playing that game, and she knew she did not want to deal with it this time out. Despite Willow's groundless fears about Xander's feelings, Buffy understood that they would dance around the subject. Her "eternal mystery" for a brain felt the light turn on, and she hurriedly prepared a plan while they were occupied. By the time they remembered where they were, Buffy was grabbing her purse and jacket plus searching for the phone book. They turned in unison to watch her flip open the pages and find something of interest. "Aha!" she shouted in triumph before noticing them. Keeping her cool, she asked calmly, "What's wrong?"

 

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," Xander quipped lightly.

 

"I forgot that I had to meet Riley at two o'clock at this place, but I couldn't remember the address," Buffy answered with a smile. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late. Have fun, you two," she threw back at them as she left the room at a run.

 

"Sometimes I wonder . . .," Willow said softly. Her shyness had returned without Buffy's presence to counteract her fears, and she pulled her arm back quickly.

 

"Where her brain lives? I know I do," he finished with a smile as she giggled in response. "Is it really almost two?" At her nod, he looked crestfallen and said regretfully, "I better go then. I have some stuff to do tonight. I have to plan something special for the kids tomorrow."

 

"Do you have to go right now?" Willow questioned with a small smile.

 

"Yeah, I better. Who knows how long it will take to figure stuff out?" he said as he approached her. "Call me later?"

 

"Yeah, I will. Why?" Willow wondered out loud.

 

"Who else am I going to talk to about all the stuff we did all day long?" he kidded before he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye, my Will." Swiftly turning on his heel, he was out the door before she could ask why he had kissed her. Xander himself did not even know exactly why he had kissed her and could not have answered her question anyway.

 

Willow was left to ponder the kiss and his words for the rest of the day.

 


	5. As All the Walls Come Tumbling Down

Meanwhile, Buffy explained her plan to Riley, "So you invite Xander for a guys' night out and I'll invite Willow out too. Then we'll accidentally meet at this country dance club I found and leave those two crazy kids together."

 

Riley watched his girlfriend's excitement with bemusement on his handsome face as he asked, "A. What makes you think that Xander's gonna want to go out with me of all people? And B. Why are forcing them to get their act in gear again?"

 

Buffy stopped pacing around his room and came over to sit next to him on the bed. "Xander really likes you and I'm sure he wouldn't mind having someone to commiserate to about Willow. You're the perfect person for that. As for why, it's because they belong together, silly." With a devious smile, she leaned over and kissed him deeply for a long minute. When they both came up again for air, Buffy looked Riley directly in the eye and inquired, "Any more questions?"

 

Riley sighed and lifted his hands in defeat. "All right, I'm in. What do we have to do about it?" he replied to his girlfriend's joy.

 

"Well, you call Xander at his house and ask him if he wants to go out tonight. Oh and tell him that you're taking his car," Buffy ordered carelessly.

 

"Why not my car?" Riley asked with the same remarkable patience he had always displayed for Buffy.

 

"Because I'm gong to borrow your car," she answered without a second thought.

 

"WHAT?" Riley's eyes bugged out in shock at the words of Buffy. He had driven with her once and swore never again to let her drive his vehicle again. Though she said her driving had improved, he was really frightened by the image of her original driving.

 

"Well, it's kind of far away," she wheedled in a pleading tone. "And it's in the name of love, too."

 

Riley looked as though he had other objections and was about to voice them before he changed his mind. "I suppose I'll let you borrow it, on one condition," he said, resigned.

 

"What's the condition?" Buffy queried suspiciously. She honestly had not expected him to give in so easily and figured she would have to persuade him.

 

"You let Willow drive the car. It's a reasonable request. She has her license and she's a responsible driver. C'mon, Buffy, no pouting," he replied as her bottom lip began to quiver.

 

She considered his words for a moment before throwing her arms around him and laughing. "Thanks Ry."

 

He smiled and held her small body in his arms for a few minutes. His contentment would have lasted a lifetime if she had not wriggled out of his arms, reached around him, and handed him the phone. "If he asks where you're going, tell him it's a surprise. And that he should pick you up at eight. That will give you about an hour to get out there."

 

"What's his number again?" he asked. She leaned over and punched it in for him before leaning against him and waiting for him to finish the phone call. "Hi, is Xander there? Hey Xander, it's Riley. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and do something tonight." He listened for a moment before talking again. "No, it was Buffy's idea. She figures we should bond or something . . . Yeah, she can be meddlesome. Does eight sound good? . . . I actually know this great place where we can go. Oh and bring your car. One of my friends is borrowing my car . . . No, not Buffy. I'm not insane. I've driven with her before . . . All right, I'll see you at eight then. Bye." Hanging up the phone, Riley was subjected to a vicious jab in the stomach by his girlfriend. "What was that for?" he yelped as he looked at Buffy.

 

Buffy's green eyes darkened as she exclaimed in mock anger, "That was for calling me meddlesome. I haven't come up with a punishment yet for the insult to my driving. Now let me call Willow." Picking the phone up from the cradle, she quickly punched in her phone number and said brightly, "Hey Will. Riley is doing a thing with his guy friends tonight. I thought maybe you would like to do something with me . . . No, I'm not using you as a substitute Riley. I figured it was time for a girls' night out . . . Riley told me about this club outside Sunnydale that sounds like a hoot. We'll take his car . . . No, he won't let me drive. But he said you could drive it. We could go shopping for new outfits this afternoon and get our hair done. We'll knock 'em dead like the two lovely ladies we are . . . All right, I'll see you in a few minutes then." Handing Riley the phone, she waited patiently for him to hang it up again. "Well, all systems go then. I'll see you in a few hours. I want to look amazing for our date," she said in response to the unasked question on his face. "I've got to keep Willow occupied so she can't call Xander. The plan will be ruined if either of them figure out we're setting them up."

 

"Okay, I'll walk you out then," Riley assented, hoping that once the Xander/Willow issue was resolved, she would spend more time with him and their relationship. They walked to the door of Lowell House in silence before she leaned over and kissed him with a hot, melting kiss that took his breath away. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly as she released him.

 

"Riley Finn, secret agent, TA, psychology major, boyfriend, I love you," Buffy answered before she grinned impishly and skipped away down the path.

 

The goofy smile did not leave Riley's handsome face for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

"Buffy, where are we going? And better question, why am I dressed like Cordelia on a slutty day?" Willow asked, peeking down at the short green dress Buffy had talked her into wearing.

 

"Will, we've talked about this before. You should always dress like you're going to meet the love of your life. Besides, it couldn't hurt at all with the guy department," Buffy responded as Willow turned into the parking lot outside "The Country Spork".

 

Willow paid no attention to the club as she protested, "If I'm not ready for a relationship with Xander, what makes you think that I'm ready for anyone else? Besides, what's your excuse? I thought Riley was the love of your life," Willow said with a hint of trepidation in her voice. She had actually hoped for a quiet night out so she could talk to Buffy about Xander. She had spent a good portion of the day, thinking hard about the ups and downs of their relationship and trying to decide if it was worth it to put her heart on the line for the love that might be there.

 

Buffy heard the hesitancy in Willow's voice. "Maybe this will tell you who the love of your life is. As for me, you know that I always dress up to go out, Riley or no Riley. Shall we go in?" she finished, gesturing toward the building.

 

Willow finally registered the loud, booming music streaming out the door of the club and looked surprised to say the least. "A country dance club, Buffy? This doesn't strike me as your kind of place . . . unless what did you do with the real Buffy?" she said defensively as she jumped out of the car and stood at a distance.

 

Her roommate followed her out of the vehicle and just shrugged. "I felt like something different. There's nothing wrong with that," Buffy answered as she approached Willow. Willow's stance relaxed, and she waited for Buffy to join her before they turned to walk into the club.

 

Willow winced as the incredibly irritating less than dulcet tones of Leann Rimes singing "Blue" filled the suddenly quiet club. The deejay, on the end of murderous looks, quickly changed the song to Alan Jackson's "Here in the Real World" that made the crowd rejoice happily and begin to dance again. Buffy noticed Willow's distasteful look flee with the new song. "What's wrong?" Buffy yelled over the loud music as they walked toward a table in the middle of the room.

 

"Leann Rimes is so overrated as a country singer. That particular song makes my stomach nauseous," Willow answered with a shout. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

 

Buffy smiled mysteriously and said, "Of course I do. Why not? Although I do have to go to the bathroom." The blonde stood up and waved, striding off toward the bathroom through the heavy crowd. Once out of Willow's sight, she detoured toward the deejay booth to request a special song.

 

Meanwhile, Willow sat at the table and picked at the obligatory pretzels. She was trying hard not to think about Xander, but the sound of country music always had the opposite effect and made her think harder than ever about the man she had always loved. Her distraction was interrupted with a cry from the other side of the dance floor.

 

"Will," Riley called as he jogged up to her table. "It's nice to see you. So you did end up here. Cool," he finished, attempting to discreetly find his girlfriend while appearing to remain interested in Willow.

 

Amusedly, Willow noted his preoccupation and told him, "She went to the bathroom. She should be back soon. What about you? Got any tall, dark, and handsome strangers with you?" At his confused expression, she amended her question, "Where are your friends?"

 

"Actually, I'm only here with one friend. He wanted to talk to me about his girl problems. He should be here any second. He went to find something to drink," Riley replied seriously before a boyish grin lit up his face. "Buffy, you look wonderful," he said when his girlfriend finally approached the table with a sly look on her face.

 

"Riley, I didn't know you would be here," she commented as she walked to his side and grabbed his hand.

 

"Well, you know, he thinks country music is the music of pain, and he's in a lot of pain right now because of that girl," Riley explained. Willow's memory was jogged, and she struggled vainly to remember where she had heard that phrase mentioned before.

 

Xander approached the group behind Riley and noticed only the blonde girl holding Riley's hand. "We aren't here ten minutes, and you're already hitting on girls, Ry? I'm a little surprised at you," he joked.

 

The blonde girl swung around with a mischievous smile. "Hey, Xand. What's up?" Buffy asked.

 

"Perhaps that should be a question I ask you, Buff," Xander responded with a level gaze at his best friend.

 

"Oh, you know, Willow and I came here to have fun. That's all," Buffy said with a slightly false tone.

 

"Willow?" Xander questioned than peered around Buffy and Riley. He smiled uncomfortably at the redhead who sat at the other end of the table.

 

"Hey Xander," she said, equally uncomfortable. A rising feeling of suspicion had settled in her stomach, and she looked directly at Buffy. "You had this all planned, didn't you?"

 

Before Buffy could respond, the deejay announced, "A young lady came to me and requested this song for her best friends. She wants to tell Willow and Xander to enjoy their first date together. Where is the lucky couple?" The spotlight searched throughout the crowd, seeking the couple with a vengeance.

 

"Buffy!" Willow cried. This was humiliating and embarrassing, and she could not believe that Buffy would do this to her.

 

"C'mon, Will," Xander said resignedly, offering his hand to Willow with a sweet smile. "I always wanted to dance with you again though this isn't how I imagined we would do it," he concluded.

 

Glaring at her roommate, she took Xander's hand and walked out to the floor with him. She gave him a shy smile as the announcer commented, "Look, folks. Aren't they a beautiful couple?" The resounding applause surprised Willow, and she blushed bright red at the adulation. "And modest too. Anyway, here's "One Boy, One Girl" by Collin Raye for the soul mates," he acknowledged before the sweet melody filled the dance hall and other couples joined Willow and Xander on the dance floor.

 

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend_

When she said, "there's someone you should meet"

At a crowded restaurant way cross-town

He waited impatiently

 

"He's wrong, you know," Xander said quietly. "I would wait a lifetime for you."

 

Willow's eyes widened for a second before she reminded, "I did wait a lifetime for you."

 

_When she walked in, their eyes met and they both stared_

And right there and then everyone else disappeared, but

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly it was love at first sight

 

"It was love at first sight for both of us, wasn't it, Will?" Xander asked fondly.

 

"Of course it was. That moment in preschool when I first saw you, you became my whole world," Willow said softly. The memory of their first day together was locked into their brains. The pair might forget other people and events, but they would always remember the important days with each other.

 

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

This was the day they'd waited for all their lives

And for a moment the whole world

Revolved around one boy and one girl

 

"I do love you, Willow Rosenberg, and I would really like to have a chance to prove it to you," Xander said seriously. "Will you let me?"

 

Her green eyes filled with blissful happiness at his words, and she hugged him tightly in response. Most would have missed the gentle words that she whispered in his ear, but the smile that showed on his face after she let go of him illustrated her response perfectly to the two interested onlookers. The rest of the song passed in absolute silence between Willow and Xander on the dance floor as they swayed back and forth, content to be in each other's arms.

 

_In no time at all they were standing there_

In the front of a little church

Among their friends and family

Repeating those sacred words

Preacher said, "son kiss your bride",

And he raised her veil

Like they night they met time just stood still

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly it was love at first sight

He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away

This was the day they'd waited for all their lives

And for a moment the whole world

Revolved around one boy and one girl

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned

"Congratulations, twins"

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly it was love at first sight

He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away

This was the day they'd waited for all their lives

And for a moment the whole world

Revolved around one boy and one girl

 

Letting Willow out of his arms was one of the most difficult things Xander had ever done, but he managed to do it after he told her, "You look absolutely stunning. You are perfection, and I love you."

 

Willow smiled briefly with love shining out of her eyes before she stalked off toward Buffy without letting go of his hand. When she reached Buffy, she asked, "What was that humiliation for? What have I done to you recently that would allow you to do something like that to me?"

 

Buffy watched Willow's wrath-filled face for a moment before responding cautiously. "I was just trying to get you two to do the date thing. That's all. I mean, it looks like it worked out for the better," she finished, gesturing to their hand-holding.

 

Xander smiled boyishly while Willow blushed and dropped his hand. "Buffy and Riley, my friends, thanks for giving me the chance to show her that I love her," Xander said, grasping her hand again. He never wanted to let go of the girl by his side, but he would settle for holding her hand at this moment.

 

"Xander!" Willow protested with a smile. She had wanted Buffy to squirm for a few minutes more, but that particular plan flew out the window with Xander's gratitude. He squeezed her hand gently, signaling that she should just let the matter go. With a small sigh, Willow sternly glared at her roommate and Riley before her face relaxed into another smile. "Well, I suppose if Xander is willing to forgive you, I guess I can too."

 

"I'm glad you're forgiving me, Will," Buffy replied, happy for her friends and ecstatic that she had been easily pardoned by both of them. She glanced up at Riley, trying to remind him about their plan.

 

A look of remembrance crossed his features and he quickly said, "I just remembered that I left my computer disk with a very important paper for chemistry in one of the computer labs. I don't know which one I left it in. I better get back to campus and figure out where I left it. I don't want to lose it. Buffy, wanna come with me? Xander, you will see that Willow gets home at an early time?"

 

The group laughed as Buffy gathered up her purse and jacket. "Riley is right, Xand. Make sure you get her back at a decent hour," Buffy told him in motherly tone as she prepared to depart with Riley.

 

Xander looked directly at the blond girl and responded, "Aye, aye, Slayer, secret agent man. I'll have her home around twelve."

 

Waving at Buffy and Riley as they headed toward the exit, Willow turned to the dark-eyed man by her side and asked, "Don't I have a say in what time I go home?"

 

"I want to do this right the first time, Will," he answered seriously as he gazed into her deep green eyes. "We have nothing to get in the way. No significant others, no crushes on other people, and no blindness to love as obstacles. Let's do this right so we don't ever have to go through anything alone again."

 

"Xander, we will fight and have problems like every couple does," Willow said, reminding him that their relationships were never smooth. "Are we a couple?" she asked timidly. "We moved that far awfully quick."

 

"We've waited our whole lives for each other. I think that's long enough. Won't you please be my girlfriend?" Xander questioned, staring intensely at his red-haired companion.

 

Willow watched him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding her head and offering a sweet smile to the man who now held the esteemed position of boyfriend. "I guess if one were poetic, you might say Han got the girl after all," she murmured.

 

"Or one might say that Leia finally got her man," Xander quipped lightly. Pulling on her hand, he requested, "Come on, Cinderella, let's dance before your carriage turns into a pumpkin."


	6. Suddenly I'm Melting into You

Held in a graveyard at night, the wedding ceremony and reception contained an odd mix of people and creatures. Those in attendance included two vampires, a werewolf, an ex-demon, and a former May Queen who had visions. The bride's parents, absent from the ceremony, were in Las Vegas at a conference while the groom's parents were passed out drunk at their home. Their families were not missed by the wedding party though the absence of two or three dear friends was noted with sadness. The attendants knew deep in their hearts that Jesse, Jenny, and Kendra were present spiritually if not physically.

"Quite a shindig," the young man with blue hair said to the dark, brooding vampire by his side.

Angel cracked a smile at Oz and joked, "Better than a hootenanny, I'd say." The man in black watched the werewolf with a tinge of concern. "Are you okay with this whole thing?" he asked, gesturing to the bride and groom who sat on tombstones and laughed with the maid of honor and the best man.

"I'm actually happy for them. My trip gave me quite a bit of clarity about my relationship with Willow. How about you? Buffy and Riley must be a hard thing to stomach," Oz said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I think Buffy and I are finally friends, and Riley really is a nice guy. She loves him very much," Angel replied.

His speaking was interrupted by the arrival of a brunette who did not seem heartbroken by the marriage that they had just witnessed. "Hey Oz, how's Devon doing?" Cordelia Chase asked. "Still chasing girls and dropping them like flies?" A lesser person would have described her words as resentful, but Cordelia's friends knew her words were rarely malicious and always honest.

"I don't think he's found his one and only yet, Cor. What about Wesley?" Oz asked the pair. "How did he get involved with you?" His gaze traveled to the young man babbling incessantly to an annoyed Giles. "Doesn't he start to grate on you?"

"That's when we send him home," Cordelia answered factually. "Oh look, there's Anya. I've got to say hi. Bye, Oz." The social whirlwind moved on to a new target as swiftly as she had descended on them.

"And Cordelia?" questioned Oz with an amused smile.

"I have on occasion sent her home too," Angel said truthfully. "We had better join the others. I think I see Spike eyeing the wedding cake." The pair of laconic men walked toward the rest of the group who stood on a make-believe dance floor.

A hush fell over the crowd as Riley, the best man, took the microphone to make the first toast of the evening. "Well, I suppose this is harder for me than anyone else because I probably know you the least. Xander has easily become one of my best friends in the last few months, and I was truly surprised by how much we shared - especially the military thing. I think he learned more in one night than I learned in three years, but that's another story. Willow, on the other hand, is one of the sweetest and kindest people I have ever met. After all, she helped me with approaching Buffy despite her own love woes, and I will always be grateful to her. However, even I, a perfect stranger, could see that Willow and Xander shared something deeper than a great many people ever see. Their connection to one another is awe-inspiring, and I know that they will have a blessed marriage," he concluded, raising his glass to the newlyweds in the center of the dance floor.

Buffy, as maid of honor, took the microphone from her boyfriend and hopped on top of a grave with a wide smile on her face. "The first day I ever met Willow and Xander, Will proudly announced that she and Xander had dated when they were five. This was the first glimpse into the depths of their friendship. I was truly the luckiest girl in the world when they widened their circle to include me. I unabashedly spent a great deal of my time, trying to make Xander see the prize in front of him, but to no avail. I couldn't convince him that the best woman in the world was the same girl who had seen him in footie PJs. I stand here tonight to toast the two people, who were the first to show me that my job is a lot more bearable with friends," Buffy ended with a flourish and a bow as she hopped off the grave marker into Riley's waiting arms.

The next person to make a toast surprised none of the crowd as Buffy's ex-Watcher smiled at the pair whom he had grown to love. "About six months ago, Willow approached me to request that I give her away today, and I assented, knowing that I was giving her to the best man possible. Perhaps I have not always expressed my gratitude to you, Xander, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You brought Buffy back to life, protected all of us with a ferocity that was unmatched by any save possibly Buffy, and gave us laughter in the most frightening of times, something that kept us all sane, but most of all, you saved the woman of your heart countless times. Your devotion and love for Willow has always been apparent to all except for you and Willow, but we have had the joy and happiness to see you both mature into adults and find each other again. You are both children of my heart. To Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Harris," he finished, a tear running down his cheek at the pure emotion of the moment. Several other members of the wedding party were similarly overcome as they turned discreetly away to wipe away a tear or two.

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne walked to Giles and patted him on the back as he retrieved the microphone with a quiet, ironic smile. "No one ever expected me to be the one up here offering a toast to Willow and Xander, especially me - at least not a couple of years ago anyway. As a wise man once said, the times they are a changin' and I have come to accept what was meant to be. My blessings on you both," he closed and handed the microphone over to Cordelia.

The brunette stood briefly, gathering her thoughts and preparing herself for the admission she was about to make. "I have been around Willow and Xander longer than anyone here, and it was obvious from day one that they shared something special. The first day I ever insulted Willow, Xander came over and pushed me down for making her cry. Like Giles said, he has always been protective of her and loved her to the point of distraction though he may not have realized it. After Willow and Oz became a thing, he was obsessed with how dangerous Oz might be to Willow, and I knew that he was not mine for long. But I ignored it for as long as I could. The truth pushed its way into my subconscious the day Xander told Willow he loved her. Oz and I were both present when she woke from her coma though neither of us ever told Xander or Willow what passed on that day. We both hoped that it would come to nothing, but as both Oz and I witnessed less than six months later, it was not to be. Oz was more tenacious than I, clinging to Willow while I moved away from the Scooby Gang. From the moment Xander pushed me down many years ago, I knew that I would never be more than a friend at best to either of them. Thank you both for the friendship that we've had over the last few years. I would not trade them for anything," Cordelia smiled at that crowd and handed the microphone to the deejay. The rest of the people in the audience had declined to speak, feeling that they could not do justice to the love between Willow and Xander.

The deejay, the same man from the country dance club, watched the crowd interact and listened to their words with amusement in his eyes. He did not understand a good portion of the conversation, but he was amazed at the general camaraderie of the crowd as if bonds deeper than friendship and love tied them together.

"Red, if you ever get tired of this blighter, give me a ring," the white-blond man said teasingly to the bride. She laughed merrily in response while her groom glared at his old roommate.

"Hey Oz, long time no see. How are the Dingoes doing?" Anya asked, a predatory gleam in her eye as she approached the wolf. She would lay odds that she could keep the wolf satisfied.

"Hello, my name is Wesley. And you are?" Wesley asked the shy blond that stood there, looking lost among the crowd.

"My name is Tara. I'm a friend of Willow's," she answered. At his inquiring look, she explained, "We met in a Wicca group."

"Really? So you're interested in the black arts? Well, there was this one time . . ." Wesley began to describe vividly his experiences as a rogue demon hunter.

Meanwhile Giles and Joyce were becoming reacquainted with each other after a long time. Harmony, dragged along by Spike so he would have a bloody date, was talking loudly in the general direction of her lover, complaining about everything. Angel and Riley chatted easily as Buffy held her boyfriend's hand and rolled her eyes at Harmony's theatrics.

"Hey Angel mate, have you met Harmony before? Harmony, Angel lives in LA and Cordelia works for him," Spike slyly introduced the pair with a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Spike, don't you dare," cried Cordelia, trying to save her boss from Harmony's vapidness.

At these last words, the deejay decided to jump in and announce the bride and groom. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the groom to address the crowd so let's give him the floor."

Alexander LaVelle Harris tried to stand on top of a grave marker and promptly fell to the ground. He landed on his feet and spoke into the microphone. "Like a cat. Anyway, today has truly been the happiest day of my life. I never thought the girl next door would ever accept my heart after I played dodgeball with hers, but somehow she found it in her soul to let me win her heart. For that, I will ever be grateful to Buffy and Riley for forcing us to that first date in the first place," he announced before he addressed Riley personally. "And that is the whole reason you beat out everyone else for best man." His words were greeted with laughter from the crowd who understood what a difficult decision it was for Xander to choose a best man. He had wavered for days between Oz, Angel, Spike, and Riley, but a gentle shove by his bride and her roommate led him to choose Riley. "Each of you has done so much for us, and I don't even know where to begin. "Angel, thank you for stealing Buffy's heart in the first place and making it impossible for me to worm my way in there. Spike, how can I thank you for the numerous times you threatened our lives? Oh, and did I mention the fluke?" Spike made a suspiciously obscene gesture while everyone else laughed out loud. "Oz, thank you for treating Willow right during your relationship and giving her back to me although I do question whether you should have kept her that long. Tara, thanks for being Willow's friend when she truly needed one. Cordelia, Anya, thank you for being the wonderful women that you are and accepting or sort of accepting Willow's place in my life and for your friendship these last years. Finally, Giles, thank you for being the father that I never had and for telling me that you're proud of me. Okay, I've talked enough. I suppose I should let my favorite person in the world talk. Right, love?" he said, gazing at his radiant bride and offering his hand to her.

Willow returned his gaze with a soft smile as she took the proffered hand and microphone. "I guess so, Xand. I think Xander covered most of it. Switch parts around, please. I wanted a chance to read something to all of you. This is a poem by Emily Matthews that I found on a random website." Willow smiled at their friends and began to read in a clear, loud voice, "What is a Soul Mate? If you have found a smile that is the sweetest one you've known, If you have heard, within a voice, the echoes of your own, If you have felt a touch that stirs the longings of your heart, And still can feel that closeness in the moments you're apart, If you have filled with wonder at the way two lives can blend To weave a perfect pattern that is seamless, end to end, If you believe some things in life are simply meant to be, Then you have found your soul mate, your heart's own destiny."

Xander swept her up in his arms as she completed the poem and whispered, "That fits us perfectly, love. I'm impressed." She blushed at the spectacle he was making before she signaled imperceptibly at the deejay.

"Traditionally, the first dance of the reception is reserved for newlyweds, but Xander and Willow have asked that you all join in for the first song because they feel parts of it fit your relationships with them and with each other. Without further ado, "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw," announced the deejay with a smile at the couple.

Wordlessly, the wedding guests joined the bride and groom on the dance floor in pairs. Riley and Buffy danced together while Giles and Joyce cut a rug, the only two fairly conventional couples on the floor. Wesley and Tara appeared to have hit it off while Anya forced Oz to dance with her. Angel and Cordelia paired off in an effort to avoid both Spike and Harmony. Spike was busy in the corner, stuffing his face with cake while Harmony whined and begged him to dance with her. As the haunting music swelled, Xander and Willow Harris, newlyweds, soul mates, friends, disappeared into their own world as the song of their hearts played. Nothing could pull them from each other's arms as they swayed to the music of love and happiness.

_I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
Till you walked into my life  
It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah  
You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_


End file.
